bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghintoch
About Ghintoch is a Bungie Employee, and his account was created on the 25th of September 2007. His current title is "Low Value Target," and he is a game tester for Bungie. His job entails him informing the programmers what to fix and other things that could improve the game, as well as test out the campain and multiplayer functions of their products. History "I started out in test at a 'test farm' where I worked in a bullpen environment. Basically, I showed up in the morning and if there was work, I might get chosen to work that day. If not, no work and no pay. I got sick of that pretty quick and left to work at a .com startup in Bellevue. I got a call about doing more game testing about 18 months later and said, 'Not after last time... unless you tell me it's guaranteed work, not bullpen, and it's on Halo 3.' To my surprise, they said that's exactly what it... so I interviewed. I started out as a contractor on Halo 3 in July of '06. I was on the Campiagn test team and moved over to MP later to test networking. I got hired as a full time employee on 7/21/08 (exactly two years after my initial contractor hire date!). I was the networking test lead on Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach. My hobbies are gaming... and that's about it. I am trying to get into paintball and I love exploring Seattle for new restaurants (we have some good food up here in Seattle). Lastly, I have a BA in Theatre Arts... proving once and for all that Theatre is not a useless degree." -Ghintoch on his history Biography Nickname: Ghintoch Classification: Newbies Current Job: Network Test Ninja Origin: Little Seattle (AKA Portland) Blood Type: Tomatillo Age: Immature Weight: Won't Fix Height: Resolved Girth: By Design First Job: '''Old Navy '''Hobby: Using my wife to justify watching Bravo Ultimate Halo Match: CSG Racers on CSG Sandtrap (see my file share!) Ultimate Snack: Mexi-Melts Ultimate Website: NSFW Mode of Transport: Walking on the backs of the fallen. Or a Mini Cooper. Fake Weapon: Steel Magnolia: A shotgun with 4 maulers taped to the barrel. Credit to Justin L for inventing. "After watching the documentary 'Grandma's Boy,' I knew I wanted to be tester. I quickly learned all I needed to know about the game industry from late night tv commercials for 'learn from home' game design schools. I even knew how to use insider phrases like 'you need to tighten up the graphics on level 3.' Despite my obvious mastery of all things game-related, my parents insisted that I go to college, so I did! After graduating, I moved to Seattle and got a random call to do contract work testing Halo 3. I slipped $5 into a Hallmark card and handed it to my interviewer to ensure a job offer. The $5 worked, and as a result I've happily toiled away on the MP test team for the past 2 years until recently switching to full-time." Links Link to profile page.